Stockholm
by snuggled
Summary: Sayu's kidnapping revisited. Eh, it seems like Sayu x Mello in this. I didn't intend for it. It's an interesting take on her kidnapping.


_Just a quick note first. All of the words that are bold AND in italics are spoken in English. It was a bit diffuicult keeping it so readers could understand it, but making sure Sayu couldn't understand a lot of it- but I digress. Everything else is supposed to be spoken in Japanese._

---------------

She was going straight home to study for a bit before going back up to the school and hanging out with Emi. "Almost 1 o clock. I can't wait until 3!" she said to herself, typing up the last of the email. "I'll meet you at 3 o clock sharp. Best of luck on your tests- Love, Sayu!" She smiled and sent it, closing her phone, but before she could put it away she heard a car pull up and the doors open. She didn't know it then, but the car had been trailing her for a good 20 minutes.

Two foreigners jumped out and she gave them an odd look, until they started towards her. Before she could even run, two big arms grabbed her from behind and a cloth was held up to her nose. She gasped, about to scream, but it felt like she was breathing in fire and she felt very weak and groggy. Everything went hazy and she felt her muscles go limp and heard the cell phone fall to the ground. Shuffling, words in English, the roaring of an engine, and tires screeching as the car started moving. Then everything went black.

Sayu had been kidnapped.

---------------

As she woke up, she heard loud laughter and glasses clinking together, a very faint crackling sound. She was bound and gagged. **_"Mello, we got Yagami's daughter. You wanna make the phone call?"_** She recognized the word Yagami and a few more words in English, but the rest of it was hard to make out. She was terrible at languages. All she could understand was 'daughter' and 'phone'. By the sound of it they knew who her father was- did this mean she had been kidnapped?

She strained her eyes, pupils adjusting to the dark room. **_"Go check on the hostage. _Now_."_** The door slid open with a loud grinding of metal. At least she knew she was in a warehouse of some sort. Right now, she needed to focus on the faces of her kidnappers. Just in case. She looked up to see a black man with dreadlocks. **_"Hey! She's awake!"_**

There was a shuffling and footsteps hastily stepping towards the door. A young man with blonde hair stepped into the room. He was downright scary. He looked like a maniac.

He held a bar of chocolate and was currently savagely biting into it like it was a piece of raw meat. But that _grin_… It seemed sadistic and evil. "Sa- _Yagami_ Sayu… I'm not going to lie to you. We're holding you hostage. If your father cooperates, _maybe_ we'll let you live…" And he laughed. However, for some reason it was oddly comforting that at least _someone_ was speaking Japanese, and _explaining_ what was going on.

She tried to get comfortable in the bonds, the ropes were tight and chafing. A tear rolled down her cheek as he spun around. **_"Okay, now we want her_ alive_. She's a much better hostage than the director, even if she can't tell us anything."_** The thugs all mumbled in agreement and he glanced back at her, gave her a wink and a wry grin. "Let's hope your father values your life."

She was mad, in pain, and frightened. She wanted to yell at him. Of course her father valued her life, she was his _daughter_! She may not have been as bright as Raito, but her father still loved her all the same. Obviously, the anger on her face entertained the blonde boy. He laughed as he slammed the door shut, a deafening crash not even drowning out the sound of his laughter. She shivered.

---------------

After what seemed like hours she heard the door slide open. It was still dark and she couldn't see. She sensed someone enter the room, but all was dead quiet as the door closed just a bit, so as not to make as loud of a sound. She heard footsteps and a chuckle. It was gruff and raspy. **_"Well well well. What do we have here? All alone with no one around…"_** She sensed something was very wrong, so she rolled up onto her rear, with her feet in front, and started scooting away as the footsteps grew closer. That voice was eerie and way too sweet to be sincere, regardless of what it was saying. No one was near and she was stuck in a room with a brutish-sounding man with her wrists and ankles bound and a rag stuck in her mouth. Things were about to get very grim.

All of a sudden the footsteps stopped and she looked around the room frantically, straining to see or hear something. She sensed someone very close to her and began to tremble as the smell of alcohol and cigarettes and something even more putrid started to creep into her nose. Two strong hands pinned her to the ground and she tried to scream, but the gag wouldn't let her and all that came out was a muffled cry, hardly loud enough to be heard by anyone other than herself and this man. She could feel the heat of his body against her own. Feel drops of sweat fall from his forehead onto her bare neck. She kicked and writhed around, successfully kneeing him in the gut. He gave out a muffled cry, still trying to be silent, and she wiggled out from underneath him, hitting her foot against something hard and metal.

It felt like a bucket and clanged loudly, shattering the silence and causing her assailant to get even more enraged. He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled on her, gripping her hard and making her wince. He started pulling at the buttons on her pants and trying to pull her jacket off when he got a hold of her.

The door grinded open once more and a faint light lit up the room.

**BAM**. **_"You bastard!"_** A strangled cry, gasping for air. **_"What the fuck!? You fucking shot me!" _**Coughing, gurgling, a few drops of liquid splashing against her face.

She trembled and scooted away as blood began dripping onto her shirt and pooling at her feet. Pooling under his body as he collapsed to the ground, unable to hold himself up anymore. There was a bullet hole in his back, and a small bloody stain began seeping into his cotton white shirt, growing larger each second. The blonde young man stepped in and grabbed the man by his hair and pulled his head up, the man coughing and screaming- fighting to not go into shock, not to pass out. Not to die.

"**_What the _fuck_, Mello!?" _**The one named Mello hissed into the man's ear. **_"If there's one thing I _can't_ stand, it's rapists! You sick fuck!" _**He glanced at Sayu and sneered a bit. "You're lucky that bucket was in here or I wouldn't have woken up." She stared back at him with wide eyes. So his name was Mello…

Mello turned back to her assailant and tightened his grip, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a switchblade. **_"And _you_. I'm not even going to give you a second chance. I'm going to use you to teach them a lesson._**" The man screamed as the knife blade popped out and filleted his throat like a Christmas pig. Blood gurgled up and out of his mouth as Mello shoved his face into the ground and stood up. **_"Shit head." _**

By this time the rest of the crew was awake and watching. One of the men walked in, a woman on his arm. **_"Mello, what the fuck-"_** Mello snapped at him. **_"Anyone who lays a finger on the hostage or even looks at her funny ends up like this mother fucker!" _**

The other, much older and brutish, man turned to the rest of the crew, his woman not even leaving his arm. **_"Mello's right. We can't let the hostage get messed up this time. If one of you accidentally kills the girl, you gotta answer to me and Mello. Got it?"_** They all nodded and agreed, turning and walking away. The man with the woman turned to one with glasses. **_"Jack, clean this mess up."_** Mello waved his hand in the air. "**_It's fine. I'll take care of it. I won't be able to get back to sleep again, anyway." _**They all left the room and Mello walked to the door, looking back at her. "Sorry about all of this, I'll be right back."

--------------

When he came back he had two buckets of water and a towel. He had also changed into ratty clothes that looked too faded to be new and too clean to be old. He had taken the bucket of water out of the room with him and filled it up, too. With two buckets of water and a grimace on his face, he kicked the body on its back and dragged it over to the side.

She watched him in silence as he scrubbed the floors to make the room at least a little bit habitable for a hostage. On numerous occasions he stopped scrubbing and stared off into space, a look of discontentment on his face as he thought about something. After a while of him doing this- he had stopped for about five minutes this time- she murmured into the gag. He glanced back at her. "No, I'm not removing that. You'll bit your tongue off."

She shook her head and he grumbled and stood up, stepping over there and loosening the gag a bit. "Thank you. Is your name Mello?" He stared at her, obviously questioning how stupid she was. "That's none of your business." He went for the gag again and she started speaking desperately.

"I won't bite my tongue off." "It's not that- you're going to start talking. And I'll get really aggravated." "Please, just for a little bit?"

He grumbled something in English about women and walked back over to scrubbing the floor. "_Don't_ think I'm doing any of this out of the kindness of my heart. You're just a hostage." She curled up and rested her head on her knees. "Thank you, either way." The bonds on her wrist were still uncomfortable and making it uncomfortable to rest against the wall, and she was also still shaking off that feeling of terror brought on by the man and his bloody death. She started trembling again, remembering the blood pooling onto the floor and how it spurted out of his neck.

A wet towel was shoved into her face, scrubbing at the drops of blood on her cheek. She whined a bit and Mello pulled it back, standing back up again and carrying the buckets out the door. When he came back, he had a large plastic sheet. She watched him place the body on it and roll it up, before grabbing a blanket and putting it over the makeshift body bag. Her stomach growled and he turned around, frowning, narrowing his eyes. Sayu looked down a bit. "Ummm…. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Who knew someone could get pissed just listening to you get hungry? As long as he didn't try to break her face or something.

He grumbled and walked into the other room before coming back with something. A bar of chocolate. He unwrapped it and broke off a piece, holding the piece of chocolate up to her mouth. "Open." She opened her mouth and he popped it in there. **_"Dammit, she should be gagged so she doesn't do anything or kill herself…" _**She chewed slowly and jumped a bit when he randomly started speaking to himself in English. All she heard was 'dammit', and she knew that meant they were usually angry- he wasn't poisoning her, was he?

She stopped chewing. He growled again. "Look, I'm not trying to kill you. You're worth more alive than dead." He broke off another piece and stuffed it in her mouth. She began chewing again. He stood up and went to the door, sliding it shut, leaving a little line of light to keep the stench of death from making the air stale, and to make it so he could see.

He by the door, inside, with her, and when she finally finished the chocolate, he gave a benign grunt. "You done yet?" She heard the foil from the wrapper in his hand crinkle as he removed some more of it to take another bite. "Y-Yes…"

He crawled over and tightened the gag, causing her to not be able to speak anymore. Then he went back to the wall, pulled out a gun and took the safety off- ready to prevent any of the day's events from happening again. "If you be good we'll let you go unharmed, just as long as we get what we want. If you sleep it'll make your stay here feel shorter…" And that was that.

She watched him for a moment, a small smile gracing her lips- or at least as much of a smile as she could give with the gag in her mouth. It was crazy to think that he was trying to be _nice_ to her, just as it was crazy to be thinking about him _fondly_ after watching him maniacally laugh or mercilessly kill a man in cold blood right in front of her. But that didn't stop her from comforting herself with these thoughts, crazy as they were…

----------------------

_Meh. I… don't really like how Sayu's acting in this one. Well, considering that she was unable to speak after getting rescued- (except for when she was all like "omg daddy!") or at least uncomfortable speaking- she was acting too tough in this one. I mean it was OKAY during some of it, but then after she watches this guy get murdered she's all like "Oh. Okay. That was scary. Hey! I know! Why don't I talk to this lunatic!?" Meh. So I think she acted too calm in this. n No liking it._

_Uh… I guess I should be pointing out random bits of subtlety in a little Mello-rant. Cause I really like how I put this one together with all the subtlety. (At least I hope it's subtle. Too obvious, or do you not see it at all? O.O)_

_Uh, I really don't know, but for some odd reason I kept getting this major vibe, by how he acted in the manga, that he was a little more civilized towards women. And even with the people he was using, he at least acknowledged them as individuals- as PEOPLE WITH LIVES AND FAMILIES- rather than just tools. Like, Near had it too, but like, I got a different vibe from him. His was more PEOPLE I WORK WITH. Does that even make sense? e.e; I hope it does. X.x _

_Anyways, so I showed that by making sure he was the ONLY one who actually referred to her as a person. Cause everyone said 'the hostage' at least once, but (I think his name was Rod, at least that's what I keep seeing. O.O;) the "Boss" referred to her as 'the girl', while Mello referred to her as 'her', which when put together to contrast, 'her' is more personal than just 'that girl'. _

_Also, I really want to point out that I probably ended up making Mello too friendly-ish towards her. I didn't mean it! It's more like a, "Hey, you're a woman and more fragile, so I have to at least make sure you don't break something" kind of thing. And of course, he shows his 'concern(for a human being)' by being a little bit more kind, but still rough. Cause he's Mello. Yeh._

_OH! O.o I've been RANTING, and there was no reason for it at all! Dx Sorry. But in case you didn't know what Stockholm was, it's a psychological condition that pops up when there's a hostage situation where the hostage starts sympathizing with their captors. It's one of those things that's hard to explain, so I suggest you read up on it rather than taking my word as true. Since it's way more complex than that and I'm already killing you._


End file.
